


Does This Count as Transmigration?

by KarmicDragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual canon divergence?, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Transmigration, Wandering the World, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicDragon/pseuds/KarmicDragon
Summary: ...I guess I've always wondered if the whole Asura and Indra thing was actually Transmigration, or Reincarnation. I've read some wuxia/xianxia novels, and it doesn't seem to fit? It seemed more like possession, albeit the possessor was dormant and...stuff. I guess. But really...does this count as Transmigration if I'm technically still dead?
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Confusion. So much Confusion...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First story for this fandom, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated! I had this idea for a little while, about the whole transmigration thing, and how it didn't really seem like transmigration? Just so you all know, THIS ISN'T SELF-INSERT! I legitimately spent hours making a character for this. I have charts. And used DICE ROLLS! I DID RESEARCH TO FIGURE OUT WHAT SORT OF CLANS WERE WHERE, AND WHEN THEY WERE THERE. Also,if any of my info ends up being outdated, please tell me, I will be going back and fixing it, I promise.  
> But yeah. No self insert here. I made a background, and backstory, and other characters this one will (technically) be connected to.  
> Also, I dunno if there'll be anything explicit later, like gore and stuff. I also don't know if there will be any romance. I'm actually not entirely sure where this will be going, to be honest.  
> Welp. Guess the plot will pop up on it's own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonist wakes up, investigates a crime scene, and (technically) steals a sword.

It’s cold.

...Why is it cold in my room? For that matter, why is it wet?

Opening my eyes, I found myself...not...in my room. Where was I, I asked myself, and how did I get here? Which was, of course, approximately the same moment my body decided it was an _excellent_ time to tell me I was in complete, total agony. Why.

After an unknown amount of time later, in which I tried to figure out how to deal with more pain than I had ever felt in my life, I was finally able to figure out where I was. A hole.

I was at the bottom of a hole, and there were dead bodies. I was lying on top of said dead bodies. Oddly enough, I felt numb. I was sure I would be freaking out about this later. No time for that now, though, I needed to get out.

Standing up was...difficult. Mostly because I felt stiff. I had felt stiff before, and massages are wonderful things, but I had never been _this_ stiff before. It was as if I hadn’t moved in a week.

The air is cold, but again, numb. I don’t actually feel it much. Huh. I really hope I don’t get hypothermia...that on top of getting kidnapped and dropped into a hole with murder victims? Bad news. I hope the murderers don’t come back, I _really_ don’t want to _actually_ join these guys.

Moving is difficult, because I am stiff, and hurting, and trying to climb out of an apparently 12 foot deep hole is incredibly difficult. Whoever dug this hole out was good at it, because there aren’t any handholds. I have to actually dig my fingers and toes into the dirt! I’m probably going to have to bandage them with something later.

About halfway up, I realize that my skin is both very, worryingly, pale...and that there are lines. Tattoos. I don’t have tattoos, or rather, I shouldn’t. Before I can start freaking out, I tell myself to finish climbing out of the hole. You can freak out about tattoos after you aren’t at risk of falling. Sure, the dead people at the bottom would catch my fall, so I _probably_ wouldn’t be snapping my neck, but...it both wouldn’t be comfortable, and wouldn’t be a productive use of time. First things first: get out of the hole, make sure there aren’t any murderers waiting for you, try to figure out a way to get back to civilization, and _then_ you can freak out. Nodding to myself at the plan, I continue climbing up.

“...Okay, how long was I abducted and drugged, if I’m in the middle of a forest in winter? Wasn’t it only just turning fall? And with this much snow...I’m not in Texas anymore. Wonderful.” I can’t help but mutter to myself, staring at the rather picturesque scenery in front of me. ...I get the feeling my voice is different. Maybe it's the dry air? I also feel I shouldn't be this calm... And then I turn around to look over the hole I had just climbed out of, and swallow back a yelp.

That? That was...a lot of blood. A lot of blood…

It stained the snow, and there was a lot of tracks. And a number of bodies. The murderers, most likely. They are rather...mutilated. Oddly, I don’t think there was any blood or injuries on the bodies in the hole, not like the bodies up here. I glance around, trying to spot anyone through the, admittedly, sparse plant life, before moving around the edge to examine the scene a bit more closely. Because that? That seemed a bit too odd. If the people in the hole were murdered, there would be more blood down there based on the amount up here, and there wasn’t.

...Ordinary people wouldn’t be going closer to a crime scene. I guess I’m just dumb. Or I’m hoping this is a dream.

There’s a circle, with a triangle in it. Add a line in the triangle, and you’d have the Deathly Hallows. But this seemed more like a cult of some kind? Like, more Lovecraft cult I guess. Something niggled at the back of my mind, but I couldn’t think of what it could be. I frown, then turn to glance over the clearing again. With the amount of snowfall partially covering everything, I was likely unconscious for a while. The positioning of the bodies...Well, I had seen enough movies and TV shows that I could tell when people were fighting to the death.

So. What do I know at the moment? I was probably abducted somehow. I was probably either drugged and held captive for three or four months, or I was taken somewhere really, really cold. There are a lot of uninjured dead bodies in a hole. There are a lot of mutilated dead bodies on the ground outside of the hole. And me. I have tattoos, that I didn’t have before, I might have gotten changed by some of the murderers (I don’t want to imagine what else they may or may not have done) and apparently my hair is really long, longer than I HAVE EVER BEEN COMFORTABLE WITH!

A thought occurs. I’ve been outside, barefoot apparently, for an unknown amount of time. I should probably get a look at what’s going on with me next.

My skin is still worryingly pale. I still have tattoos, and I just now noticed I’m wearing a cotton...yukata i think...and grey pleated pants...no...hakama? These are Japanese clothes. I’m not Japanese, why am I wearing Japanese clothes? And why the tattoos?! The tattoos don’t even form a picture, it looks more like I’ve got a mandala or kaleidoscope on my skin! All delicate lines and stylized squiggles.

This also niggled at me, but I pushed it aside. If I couldn’t remember it right this moment, it can wait. Hair. Hair next, cause what the heck. It’s red. A very bright red at that. That...doesn’t seem entirely natural to me? I’ve literally only seen hair that color a few times in my life, and it’s only ever been natural in anime! Someone dyed my hair! And gave me extensions! It reaches past my shoulder blades! I liked my brown hair! Now I’m going to have to wait for the dye to fade! ...A haircut would probably be good too, if I had money.

Stewing silently for a moment or two longer, it occurs to me that the bodies on the ground? The mutilated ones? They have weapons. Swords and knives and stuff. There are kunai in the trees around the clearing, and there’s scorch marks, now that I’m looking. Once more, that niggling feeling that something seems familiar. I should pay more attention to that, but. _Weapons_.

Weapons are awesome.

And, oh! There’s a cool-looking red chinese sabre over there! I want it! It’s got a tassel with a white stone on the end! It’s covered in patterns too!

Distracted, I look over the blade.There’s an engraving. Sairai. Return, or reincarnation? I think. I’m not very good at Japanese or Chinese, I only took a beginner’s class in each, so I’m surprised I can understand even that much. Thanks, Google-senpai.

...I should probably try to find some sort of civilization. Turning, after cutting off a bit of cloth to cover my feet, I trod off to try and find a cabin or something. I grab a few kunai on the way, jury rigging a way to carry them via cloth strips and an impromptu belt. At least I have a couple weapons to defend myself with.


	2. First village, and a Lightning-shooting Sword. Saber. Whatever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonist reaches a village, gets in a fight, and names himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Karmic here! So. I'm not sure if I'll always use first person, I might try third person in a few chapters, once there's more than one or two characters. Well, leave a comment on how to expand and improve please! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

I ignore the stares I get from the villagers with all the grace and dignity I can muster as a recently graduated college student that doesn’t give a damn. That is to say, I steadfastly ignore everyone. I noticed on the way that I wasn’t actually the same height I should have been. I was never the tallest person in the room before, but now I was, what, barely four foot something? I have a sneaking suspicion that, well, I’m not in my own body anymore. Or, I guess it would be more accurate to say, I’m not in my _original_ body anymore.

I’m in an anime world. Of some sort. Or at least a world that's really, really similar. I feel like I know this place, since the villagers are dressed similarly to me, though their clothes aren’t nearly so..tattered. And the circle thing in the clearing? Alarm bells are blaring, but I just. Can’t remember? Urgh, this is going to be frustrating.

I still can’t believe I’m in my _very own_ self insert plot. Or isekai plot. Or is this Transmigration, like I think? It reminds me of those xianxia novels I read occasionally. Or is it Wuxia? In any case, who am I supposed to be, and what happened to me back home?

I glance down into the well at the center of this little, rustic village. Huh. I had purple eyes!

Well, more of a purplish pink, but still.

But yeah, wow. No wonder the villagers are staring. Deathly pale skin, purple (ish pink) irises, and rather bright scarlet hair. On the body of an apparent thirteen year old, wearing tattered, worn out clothes while carrying a couple loosely cobbled together kunai and a red chinese saber.

Oh, not to mention the tattoos.

...Those tattoos really did seems familiar, in a weird, vaguely bookish sort of way. Was I in a magical world anime, like Familiar? Also, the red hair practically screamed at me that I was forgetting something important. But what is it? There are actually a rather large number of anime characters with bright red hair! How am I supposed to remember them all?

With a sigh, I turn and glance down the side streets, trying to find a sign or something to indicate an inn. Heck, I’d even do the traditional traveling warrior thing and sleep in a temple or something!

Trotting down the left hand street, I hear a rather sudden crash. Welp. There’s a trope right there, if I could remember what it was called. Now, should I go and check that out…?

I didn’t actually get to decide, because the universe decided for me rather quickly. A skinny man, brown haired and in a simple brown kimono, skids out from between two buildings before rushing to dart past me. As he does, three burly, grimy men come barreling out from between the same two buildings, glancing around wildly.

Now, I can fight. Usually. When I’m a 23 year old adult. I LARPed often, and actually took medieval fighting classes, supplemented by my practice of karate and weapon katas. I'm actually better with close range melee rather than long range shooting, but give me a bow or gun and I can consistently hit within an inch of the bullseye. Never got very far with moving targets though.

Off track, and that was a really bad idea, considering there are three possible bandits now heading towards me! Or the skinny guy that just tripped, at any rate.

The skinny man is scrambling away, stuttering out towards big, burly and in desperate need of a bath, respectively, “Please, wait! I can- I’m sure I can get a bit more space ready, just give me a bit of time to clear out the-” 

“We don’ wan’ ta sleep in the STABLES! Do ya think we’re stupid?! We’re too good fer a place like that! Now get some o’ the others out!” Burly roars, waving his club threateningly.

“I- But sir- they came first, they’ve already paid, I only have two rooms left! If you sirs could please just-”

“SHUT UP, puny man!” shouts Big. ...Puny man? Was that the best insult he could come up with? Seriously? My eyes dart between the skinny man and the trio of thugs, then around the street. No help from the villagers. Not too surprised, the universe wants me to intervene, I guess. Classic story setup here.

I heave a sigh, because I haven’t done martial arts as a thirteen year old in a decade, so my balance and reach are going to be completely different compared to what I’m used to. But, well.

The universe has spoken. I guess I’ll become a story protagonist. I sincerely hope the whole protagonist halo extends to me, I don’t want to die trying to follow a mixed message from the universe.

Speaking up, I call out, “Wow, you have some guts. Picking on a guy that can’t even defend himself. Also, can you _actually_ use those sticks you call clubs, or are they just a threat tactic?” Shifting my weight evenly, I balance on the balls of my feet, shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. My left hand raises to about chest height, open palm, bending my elbow, also slightly. With my right hand, I swing my new red saber to a fighting position, diagonal with the hilt near my hip, edge facing out. 

Not the prettiest of fighting stances, nor the most impressive looking, but it let me react to a pretty good number of things, especially if I didn’t focus on the trio directly, but did a thing called “Metsuke”, which sort of translates to “Looking at a faraway mountain”. Poetically put, at least. The literal translation is more along the lines of “sticking eyes to” or “attaching eyes to”.

Without context, Metsuke makes no sense. Basically, Metsuke means not looking directly at something, since it’ll lead to tunnel vision, sort of. You have to look past something, into the “distance”, in order to get a wider vision and see more things that are close by to you, via your peripheral vision. The best place to look with Metsuke? The point a little above the bridge of your opponent’s nose. It’ll let you see the rest of their body with your peripherals, letting you react when they move. It’ll also let you be aware of other people trying to attack from the sides.

Like Big, Burly, and Desperately need a Bath were doing.

“What did you say?! Do you think, jus’ because you’re a kid, we’ll jus’ let you insult us?!”

Big is the first one to reach me. He raises his club up over his head to swing down at me.

Really. Too stupid.

I leap backwards and to the right, swatting at the club with my left hand to further push it away. It swings wildly outward in the direction I pushed it. Huh. I guess the body I currently occupy is a lot stronger than the average thirteen year old? Mentally shaking off that train of thought, I turn, because Big is now next to me, and sweep Sairai at Big’s side.

I vaguely note a sudden glow, and something in me being pulled on. Oh, and the smell of ozone. There’s a flash and a boom, and when I manage to blink away the spots in my vision, and the deafening ring in my ears fades, I end up staring, just like everyone else. Burly and Desperately in need of a Bath have stopped advancing.

Big is. Uh. Dead. Now. As in, he looked as if he was struck by lightning, then set on fire? He was, essentially, a blackened, burned corpse on the ground. The smell of a thunderstorm is heavy in the air.

Oh, and Sairai was glowing. Or it’s patterns were. I could actually see lightning arcing along the saber’s edge.

A quick glance shows me that everyone, Burly and Desperately included, are still staring at the corpse of Big. Okay then, I can use this! I think.

“...Do I seem like a simple child now? I am obviously capable of defending myself, and I would greatly appreciate you acting like the adults you supposedly are. Unless, of course,” I give a toothy grin, swinging Sairai with a bit of a flourish, lightning leaving trails of light in the air, “You want to keep on fighting?”

Burly and Desperately stare at me dumbly. Rude.

“Well? Your answer, please.”

Burly and Desperately in need of a Bath leave a dust trail as they flee. I didn’t know that was actually a thing that could happen.

Staring after them for a moment, I turn my attention to Sairai, and the light tugging feeling. The patterns on Sairai, similar to the ones tattooed (frustratingly) on my skin, are glowing. I frown. Whatever Sairai is tugging _on_ , I would very much like for it to _stop_ , because now that I was paying attention, it wasn’t an infinite resource. I didn’t want to find out what happens to me if that, whatever it is, is drained completely.

...I have the ominous feeling that it would result in me being dead. Again.

After a few moments, Sairai stops glowing, lightning stops crackling, and the tugging feeling ends. I feel a bit tired, gonna need to get some sleep.

Turning towards the skinny man, who is a bit pale, but otherwise both unharmed and grateful for my assistance, based on the incomprehensible words of gratitude coming from him as he kneels next to me, gripping my hakama. Oh, he has a scraggly little goatee!

Luckily, his words clear up and I can understand him again.

“Thank you, truly! I wasn’t sure what to do, when they came in, and then they started threatening me when I couldn’t give them each a room! I’m not entirely sure on the repercussions of handling it like that, but thank you anyway! Do you need a room to stay?”

I blink at him before responding, “Yeah. But, who are you?”

His eyes widen, “Oh! My apologies, I should have introduced myself.” He clears his throat, standing to bow, “My name is Yuuto Nakamura, I own the inn in this village.”

Feeling a bit silly, I bow back. “I…” I pause, because I still have no idea of who I’m supposed to be. I know I’ve Transmigrated, most likely, but my original name is European. So, that won’t exactly work in a setting based mostly around Japanese…

A word rises in the back of my mind, and quickly reviewing it, I mentally shrug. Good enough, though I'm gonna use different kanji. I mean, meaningful names are fun occasionally, but nah. Subvert the trope.

“My name is Aki. Nice to meet you.”

* * *

The room isn’t the fanciest out there, and it’s not like a hotel room back home, but it’s warm. And there’s a bed. I was walking for a while before finding the village, and it was cloudy the entire time. I know it got dark, so I also know it’s been at least a day since I woke up here, but I didn’t get tired at all. If anything, moving around like that helped immensely. I didn’t feel quite so dead on my feet.

But. Warmth. Warmth is _wonderful_. _Baths_ are wonderful.

I spend an obnoxious amount of time in the inn’s outdoor bath, basking blissfully in the heat. I can feel that, it seems, so I don’t have nerve damage or something.

Clad in a sleeping kimono, I toss myself onto the bed. A bed! I was honestly expecting a futon! But my clothes are clean, I’m clean and warm, and Yuuto-san has brought up tea and ramen. I remember those from my college days, so I’m perfectly content with it. It’s probably fancier than the instant stuff I’m used to anyways. As I eat, I find myself wolfing it down. This? Is probably the best ramen I've ever tasted. Then again, the _only_ ramen I've tasted is the instant stuff, so.

My kunai have been tucked into a remodeled pouch, and Yuuto-san managed to convince the village leather-worker to make a sheath for Sairai. Said pouch is on the bedside table, with Sairai leaning between the table and the bed itself. Tucked between in a way that I can grab the saber if needed, but others can’t see too easily.

I really hope Burly and Desperate for a Bath don’t try to murder me.

Warm, clean, with a full stomach and content knowing I can electrocute people with a saber, I drift off to sleep.

Which is where the story really starts. Technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few words in the chapter, and if you have any questions on content, please ask away in the comments! Also, please correct me if I use terminology wrong!
> 
> Sairai= Introduced last chapter, Sairai is a chinese saber. The meaning of Sairai that I'm using here is 再来 , which, according to google translate, can mean "second coming", "reincarnation", or "return".
> 
> Yuuto= I'm using 佑斗 , which means "Most Helpful."
> 
> Nakamura= 中村 , Which could mean "person from the middle village", I think.
> 
> Aki= So, instead of using 秋 , which means "Autumn", I decided to use 晶 , which means "clear, crystal."
> 
> So. Words. Hope you enjoy, please leave comments, and thoughts on what Aki will get up to next.


	3. Dream Sequence and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protaganist has a Dream Sequence, meets a god(?), and has both a revelation and a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Karmic here! So, I'm gonna switch to a different Point of View now, and see how that works...There will probably be chapters in First Person POV again, just not sure when. Later on in the story, at least.  
> Also, this is a short chapter, since I didn't know what else to write...I will eventually go back to early chapters and rewrite/add onto them, when I get a better idea of what's going on in this.  
> So, where do you guys want Aki to head to next? What sorts of things do you think he'd encounter on the way? Comments, opinions, criticism, etc. are all really appreciated, everyone!

Black. Huh.

Aki stared for a moment longer, considering.

...Was he seriously in the middle of a Dream Sequence?

Of _course_ he was. Right then, time to get this over with.

Sighing, Aki glanced around, looking for the plot relevant item/memory/whatever that would get the ball rolling so he could wake up.

“Well, you certainly have a...unique world view, child.”

Aaand, there it is.

Turning around, Aki blinks. The person is tall, with purple skin and long white hair, wearing a white kimono. He was floating in the middle of the blackness. Aki ignores the breaking of physic’s laws, because honestly. This is a dream, it doesn’t really matter too much.

Oh, and he forgot to mention that the figure (obviously male, as a side note) happened to an Oni.

“...Okay, just for the record, please no vague, mystical bullshit. I don’t want to have to puzzle that stuff out, it’ll just cause misunderstandings. Who are you, why are you talking to me, and what do you want?”

The Oni blinks. “Somewhat rude, but blunt. I can work with that. My name is Hamura. Your mother, excellent seal mistress by the way, didn’t exactly know who I was when she tried sealing me away. Into you, as a matter of fact. Now, I _could_ simply unravel the seal and go back to what I was originally doing, but you seem...interesting. Different. Care to explain why?”

Aki deadpans. “...That didn’t actually explain anything.” Seal mistress? Close to seal master. Which is familiar, and dammit, why can’t I remember what that signifies? “...I transmigrated, I’m pretty sure. So, I guess that’s why I seem different? What exactly seemed different about me, anyway? Can you read my mind, since your ‘sealed’ inside me?” On the word ‘sealed’, Aki raised his hands and air-quoted.

“Well, yes.” Hamura states, “I can, in fact, read your mind. Not more than surface thoughts, unless you let me, but we could converse. Admittedly, I find the whole situation interesting. I haven’t interacted with mortals in a while. As for the difference about you, transmigration wouldn’t be the first option I would choose; you are, after all, technically dead. And yet, here you are, still moving about.”

A beat of silence.

That beat extends to a minute, then longer, as Aki processes Hamura’s words.

“...What?”

Hamura hums, amused. “Would you like for me to repeat that? Your body is dead. Which is why I decided to remain here, since your elemental affinity wouldn’t let you remain as you are otherwise. Lightning, a difficult and powerful element, but it would no’t have allowed your body to move and act at all, much less better than the average human. It is actually my chakra allowing for that. This is a very novel experience for me.”

Aki is bewildered. “I’m dead. I’m literally a walking corpse. A _zombie_. Which is cool and all, but...how am I able to eat? Am I going to be stuck as thirteen year old for the rest of my...unlife? Shit, I am, aren’t I?”

Hamura tilts his head, consideringly.

“I am not entirely certain how you would come to that conclusion, even if it is a correct one. Why would a corpse require food, or rest? I am using that, combined with my chakra, to keep your body in working order. I could probably get your body to grow as well.”

Aki latches on to Hamura’s words. “So could you actually bring me back to life? Cause honestly, that sounds like what you’re saying.”

“No.” Aki’s expression shifts to confused outrage. “I can get your body to mimic life. I could even reattach limbs if you lose them. But resurrect you? That is my brother’s power, and he interacts with mortals even less than I.” Hamura folds his hands together, shifting so he lounges against nothing, still in midair. Then again, is there even a ground?

Aki scowls, “And who’s your brother?” He crosses his arms.

Hamura grunts, a scowl on his oni face. He reaches up, and..pulls the oni face off, like a mask. His skin is no longer purple, simply pale, and now he has a more human face, albeit still with horns. His eyes are...Oh. Aki recognized those eyes, and now had a feeling he knew where he was, now.

“Hagoromo. Mortals know him as the Sage of Six Paths.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Aki  
> Sex/Gender: Male  
> Age: 13(physically), 23(mentally)  
> Occupation: Civilian, wanderer, Transmigrator  
> Chakra Nature: Lightning(natural), Yin-yang[passively](via Hamura)  
> Equipment:  
> -Sairai=A chinese Saber with seals on it. Said seals draw on the wielder's chakra nature, allowing for very basic elemental attacks in conjunction with melee combat.  
> -Kunai [approximately 6]  
> Skills:  
> -Swordsmanship [currently using a saber]  
> -Archery [knowledge]  
> -Basic survival [mostly just setting up camp, preventing frostbite, culinary skills]  
> -...Other weapons. Aki just hasn't gotten his hands on anything yet.  
> Likes:  
> -Weapons. Of all types.  
> -Spicy food, but also likes ramen, since he ate it a lot in college.  
> -Cooking.  
> -Listening to music, especially flute and traditional chinese instruments. Good memories due to massage school.  
> -Learning about new weapons. Willing to learn bits and pieces of martial arts if offered.  
> -Calligraphy. Took a class once on a friend's recommendation.  
> Dislikes:  
> -Too much sugary food. Cannot stand it. Small amounts only.  
> -Horseback riding. Bad memories involved.  
> -Parties. Hates them.  
> -Patterned socks.  
> -History. Too much to remember.  
> -Nuts, like pecans or peanuts.


	4. Continuing the Dream Sequence, and Waking Up to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aki continues talking to Hamura, gets more information, and deals with some of the fallout of (technically) being a corpse in an inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Karmic here! I am finishing up the story set up with this chapter, though by no means will everything be revealed at once! I still have *Plans* in store, after all. Sort of. A vague idea, at least.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, please leave a comment on where Aki will go next!

Aki closes his eyes, attempting not to freak out.

He died. He didn’t remember how (he hopes it wasn’t because of something stupid), but he died, transmigrated, and ended up in _Naruto_. So the question becomes, what sort of plot was he in? What genre? Romance? He sincerely hopes not, he wasn’t interested in his previous life, he’s not interested now.

Not to mention the whole, you know, being thirteen again. Even if he grew up, he was mentally at least a decade older than the average person his ‘age’. Yeah, ew. No thank you. But that’s beside the point.

Taking a deep breath, Aki begins to plan.

First off. He now knew where he was. At least, he knows what world slash universe he’s in. Where was he in the Elemental Nations? He would have to find out. Where is he in the story’s timeline? He couldn’t be sure, exactly, because he never paid attention to the dates in the anime, so he’ll have to improvise. As for following the plot versus changing it?

The only parts he remembered with any clarity were up to... _maybe_ Pain’s invasion of Konoha? And even that’s a bit fuzzy.

Aki groans, rubbing his temples. What to do? Follow the plot? Change it?

“Would you like some help to decide?” Hamura inquires curiously.

“No. Stop reading my thoughts. That’s an invasion of privacy. Unless I contact you, or you have something _really_ important, don’t. Please.”

...And then there was the whole situation of Hamura. He vaguely remembers hearing about the whole reincarnation of the Sage’s sons into the Senju and Uchiha thing from his little sister. Wait, “transmigration” she called it. She was very insistent about that, but I never did believe her.

She didn’t like me being smart about it. Because that Senju-Uchiha schtick isn’t actual Transmigration, not like I’ve seen in my various novels and such. It’s more like the Sage took them, and then stuck their souls into an already occupied body.

“Yes, I do not think my brother actually knows what reincarnation and transmigration actually are. Since he can simply bring someone back to life and all.”

Aki fumes. “Did you not hear me when I asked you NOT to read my mind without permission?”

Hamura tilts his head. “You think very loudly. I can’t simply _not_ hear it, to be perfectly honest.”

Aki glares back at the demigod defiantly. “Then at least have to decency to not comment! I don’t want comments from the peanut gallery, damn it!” Hamura looks unconvinced, but settles back in...midair. 

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Aki counts to ten. He had gotten off track with the indignation of mislabeling soul transferring story mechanics.

Right.

Hamura. And his brother. The _Sage of Six Paths_ , Hagoromo. A demigod that can literally change the landscape, seal massive chakra beasts, and bring the dead back to life. Aki isn’t entirely sure what Hamura does, or what sort of effect him not doing it would have on reality, but he also doesn’t particularly want to die and see if he transmigrates again.

So, Hamura stays. At least until Aki can figure out a way to come back to life again, properly this time. He pauses as a thought occurs. Turning, Aki asks, “So, you can help me ‘mimic life’, right? Why can’t you actually bring me back?”

Hamura looks pleased at the attention. “Ah, well. That is because I am actually more...hm, specialized, you could say. I deal more with the souls of the departed, sending them to the Pure Lands.”

Aki’s eyebrows furrow, and he frowns, confused. “Wouldn’t that happen on its own anyways? You weren’t always around, were you?”

Hamura hums, looking thoughtfully at him, “Technically speaking, you are correct. But I make sure the souls depart as soon as I am able. Otherwise, they would linger, especially if they had regrets. And in times of war, of which there were many in the past thousand years, there are few people without regrets. Those lingering souls would remain trapped, in a cycle of ‘what could I have done differently’, or perhaps even ‘how could I make those who hurt me, hurt just as much?’ And those thoughts would consume them. Eventually, those souls would become restless spirits, seeking to drag others down with them. Some would even become like you, though more malevolent and less conscious. Hopping corpses, they are called, though some would grow powerful enough to become fierce corpses, instead. My specialty is helping departed souls to lay their worries to rest, before sending them to the Pure Lands, sparing the world the tainted natural Chakra which gives rise to such dangers.”

_‘Huh, similar to a few novels I read.’_ Aki thinks, blinking. “So...You’re essentially the grim reaper? Or something? Won’t being sealed in me cause problems, then?”

“Not particularly. You yourself are a very interesting being, and you can always travel to where I need you to go. You will probably get dragged into the ‘plot’ on your own eventually, so take the time to enjoy yourself.”

Aki stares at Hamura for a moment, disbelieving. “...Are you using my terminology?”

Hamura smiles, proud of himself. “Did I use it correctly?”

“Yeah, I’m surprised, considering you’re an old man.” Aki sighs, ignoring Hamura’s chuckle.

“Ok then. Dream sequence over, right? I gotta figure out where I am, and where to go on vacation, so I’m just gonna go ahead and wake up.”

Hamura’s chuckle tapers off, watching Aki turn and wander off in a random direction in the black space. “Before you go, Aki. Be careful you don’t use up all of your chakra. If you do, you will die again. Properly.”

* * *

Aki awakens to worried shouting. Yuuto-san is gazing down at him, on the verge of panic. Aki blinks confusedly, bewildered at the reaction.

“Yuuto-san? What’s wrong, are those bandits back again?” Aki hopes not, he needed time to think over what he’s learned.

“I-You-! You weren’t breathing! I was terrified that someone had snuck in and _killed_ you while you slept!” Yuuto-san’s words dissolved into spluttered nonsense, tears threatening to spill over as the skinny man practically bawled in relief.

“...Not breathing?” Aki asks, bewildered. He inhales sharply as he remembers. Oh, right. He’s still...dead. Technically.

...How should he handle this, exactly?

* * *

After almost an hour of trying to get the innkeeper to calm down, Aki finally gets him to bring something to eat for breakfast. _‘Thank god. I’m happy he cares, but seriously…’_ Aki groans, rubbing his temples to stave off a headache.

Eating and dressing quickly (seems his clothes were repaired as well as cleaned, he hadn’t noticed that last night), Aki wanders out to the entrance, glancing about. Asking for a shop that sells maps or something yields no results. Returning to Yuuto-san’s inn, however, does, to Aki’s delight.

He had a map now, and a location. He was in Hanamura, in the Land of Frost, close to the border of the Land of Lightning. This village was known by the medicine industry for its variety of medicinal herbs and plants, many of which take the form of flowers, hence the name. Yuuto-san was kind enough to give him a bag of supplies, and a book on medicinal herbs and uses.

It reminded Aki of his younger sister, who was both an anime nerd, and a total wiccan. She loves making teas and things like that. Good ones, too. Maybe Aki will try to pick that up to earn some money? A traveling medicine seller, like in that one anime? Trippy, but good one-shot stories. God, he misses home.

He still doesn’t know where in Naruto’s timeline he is, but Aki is going to assume he’ll get pulled into the plot eventually. The universe seems to like making him a protagonist, if the way it seems to shove story hooks onto him so far is an indication.

Oh well. He’ll go along with it if stuff pops up.

For now, Aki is going to go on vacation.

Now, where to start off…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the village Aki found has a name. Also, said village is very protective of it's natural resources (read: the forest their medicinal herbs grow).
> 
> Hanamura= 花村, read as hana mura. Means Flower village.
> 
> Rather simple, but I needed a name. So I just pulled a common word and stuck -mura(village) on the end. I dunno if it's proper japanese, but it works for now, I hope...

**Author's Note:**

> In the end notes, I will be providing information sheets as needed! Also clarifying things and answering questions. Just, please be polite?


End file.
